The purpose of this invention is to provide a passive fire protection system against flame and heat which is suitable for all environments, including an open ocean environment, and is specifically directed to the protection of articulating joints and flexible connections against flame and heat in a severe total environment type fire, viz, a hydrocarbon fire.
Prior to this invention, articulating joints and flexible connections in many systems were exposed (unprotected) and provided a weak link in the fire protection of such systems. For example, in a marine riser tensioner system of an offshore oil or gas rig, the tensioner cylinders and other rigid structural members were protected against fire and heat by the coating of an intumescent epoxy material, while the articulating joints and rods of the tensioner system were unprotected. This weak link was particularly dangerous in an offshore rig in that, during a fire, if one of the marine riser tensioners failed, it may slam into adjacent risers and create a domino affect causing the failure of adjacent risers. This would provide an additional source of fuel for the fire.
It is therefore a primary object of this invention to provide a system with flexible passive fire protection against heat and flame in a severe total environment type fire (i.e., hydrocarbon fire) by enabling articulating joints and flexible connections to maintain their structural integrity for various durations of fire exposure.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a sealing mechanism between the flexible fire protection system which protects articulating joints and flexible connections and the rigid fire protection system which protects the rigid structural members of a marine riser system.